I Princesa
by Ileana CS
Summary: Si el mundo fuera perfecto, Hermione sería la princesa del cuento, y Harry, su príncipe. Pero hay una realidad donde la verdad es cruel y la princesa es alguien más y el príncipe ya echó los dados… Songfic


Si el mundo fuera perfecto, Hermione sería la princesa del cuento, y Harry, su príncipe. Pero hay una realidad donde la verdad es cruel y la princesa es alguien más y el príncipe ya echó los dados… Song-fic

¡Al fin soy feliz!, me agrada la aceptación que ha tenido "No tengo amigos" y que hay almas caritativas que me escriben reviews, aunque sólo digan "lo leí y me gustó" o cosas así, pero en verdad se les agradece.

Como ya hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de Harry y Hermione quise empezar esta idea que ya tenía y que me llegó en la ducha XD.

Bueno, tomando en cuanta que Rowling no nos quiere y que parezco incapaz de alterar mucho la secuencia de los libros, este song-fic me quedó algo más "perturbante" que el resto, es decir, ¬¬ está para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos.

Ya no les echo más choro y los dejo leer a gusto.

Disclaimer: lo que ya se saben de memoria, los personajes expuestos a continuación no son de mi propiedad, sino de la grande, magnifica, gloriosa (-) e idolatrada J.K Rowling y de Warner Bross, que hace posible que se hagan las películas de Harry Potter (… ¡gracias! WB)

¡Cierto!, casi lo olvido, si **NO** han leído el 7, ¡también pueden leerlo! XD, y si quieren leerlo en español para leer mi fic (que lo dudo mucho ¬¬), sólo déjenme un review o e-mail diciéndome que lo quieren y su crítica para mi fic, para que pueda pasárselos.

Hmm… tengo un presentimiento acerca de esto…

_Si esto fuera como antes_

_Que la vida fuera en paz_

_Pero es mejor soñar._

Si todo fuera igual que cuando niños, con toda nuestra inocencia y ganas de vivir. Recuero con anhelo aquellos días en que me pedían ayuda con la tarea y yo terminaba haciendo sus trabajos, los regañaba por correr en los pasillos y terminábamos juntos en castigo. Cuando éramos hermanos y las hormonas se encontraban bien apagadas y ocultas en nuestros pequeños cuerpos.

Los veo jugando al ajedrez mágico, igual que hace cinco años, como si nada pasará a nuestro rededor. La ilusión sigue vigente. Peleamos, reímos, lloramos como siempre, pero todo ha cambiado. Y es mejor seguir fingiendo que no es así.

_Ya no caben los problemas_

_Ahora casi todo es gris_

_Pero es mejor soñar._

Cada noche me cuesta más, pero debo intentar, suprimir y gobernar mis sentimientos. La cabeza me va a explotar, todo se me acumula y lucha por salir, pero yo soy más fuerte.

Me masajeo las sienes y trato de no fruncir el seño, no quiero que nadie se de cuenta.

- ¡Eh, Ginny!, mañana hay entrenamiento

La sonora llamada de Harry me devuelve a la realidad. Ginny, que se dirigía a los dormitorios, le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, da las buenas noches y se va.

Cálmate, sólo es quidditch me digo, en un vano intento de consolarme. Tú te metiste en este hoyo, ahora debes resignarte y quedarte dentro de él 

_Te regalo este cuento de amor_

_Te regalo el corazón._

-Herm, ¿estás bien?- me pregunta Harry, preocupado porque, evidentemente, fruncí el seño.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sólo tengo sueño.

-Entonces vete a dormir y deja ese trabajo para mañana- sentencia Ron, Harry asiente para secundarlo.

-Si lo dejo para mañana ya no tendrán a quién copiárselo, se entrega mañana- alego.

-Espera, ¿mañana qué día es?- pregunta Ron, al fin despegando la vista del tablero y mirándome preocupado.

-lunes- contestamos Harry y yo al unísono, su rostro también comenzaba a mostrar terror.

¿Cómo tiene miedo de una tarea y no de enfrentar a 20 mortífagos? 

Ambos se levantan corriendo y suben por sus útiles a su dormitorio. Sólo por eso, sólo por tarea. Vuelvo a la redacción…

_Yo soy la princesa_

_La del cuento de hadas_

No, esa es una mentira, yo no soy una princesa, y mucho menos tendré la suerte del patito feo, porque yo nunca seré un cisne, y aunque tuviera esa suerte, de nada valdría.

_Que por fin se quiere despertar._

¡No!, soñar es mucho mejor, sueños, ilusiones, todo menos la realidad. Pero algún día deberé hacerlo, y no faltará mucho.

_Y tú eres el héroe_

_De las mil y un batallas_

_Ayúdame que me puedes salvar._

Héroe, amigo, cómplice, hermano, pero nunca un amante. Luchas y vences, sanas y te vuelven a herir. Recuérdame, yo nunca he querido hacerte daño, y sin embargo, siento que lo he hecho.

Siempre he estado ahí, hasta el final, para ti. No por el mundo mágico, no por mí. ¿Es mucho pedir cierta reciprocidad? No, porque realmente la hay, pero no de la forma en que yo la necesito.

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

Nunca te vayas y acompáñame.

_En mi bosque encantado_

_Sólo hay un príncipe azul_

_Y creo que eres tú._

En tu mundo de ensueño, sólo hay una princesa, y sé que no soy yo. Ni siquiera tú lo sabes, y no te has dado cuenta, despistado como un buen espécimen de la raza masculina. Desde 2do año sólo he estado cavando mi propia fosa, una fosa donde mi única compañía son los sueños de lo que pudo ser, de una irrealidad.

_Y si algo aún nos falta_

_Queda magia por hacer_

Aún queda mucha por hacer, y sé de antemano, que yo contribuiré en hacerla, para que ambos sean felices en su propio sueño, uno compartido y con todas las posibilidades de ser real.

_Ven, dame de tu luz._

Dásela a ella, dásela a Ginny. Yo también la quiero, y la necesito, pero no es para mí, es para ella, y no le voy a arrebatar algo que le pertenece, que yo la he ayudado a conseguir.

_Te regalo este cuento de amor_

_Te regalo el corazón._

Los dos se saltan varios escalones para llegar más rápido y se acomodan cada uno a mi lado.

-¿Cuál era el tema?- pregunta Ron jadeando, mientras prepara el pergamino y la pluma.

-"Los 100 antídotos más efectivos"- recito

-¡100!- se quejan

-¿no podemos decir que nos falto un cero a la hora de copiar?-Ron me mira esperanzado

-No- digo rotundamente

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

Oigo pasos después de un rato, y sin voltear ya sé quién es.

-Harry- la voz de Ginny se oye tras nosotros. Los tres volteamos a verla, automáticamente-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un rato?, de una estrategia para el partido.

Ron y yo volteamos a ver a Harry.

-Eh… bueno, yo…- Harry me ve inseguro, y luego a Ron y de nuevo a mí-. Es que…- como si me pidiera permiso para poder ir y al mismo tiempo, ayuda para que Ron no se entrometiera.

_Quédate en mi cuento de amor._

-Quédate con ella

Él me mira agradecido y algo confundido

-Hay un hechizo con el que puedo copiar tu letra- le aclaro

-¿Y por qué yo no voy también?- Ron ya se ponía de pie.

-Porque Harry es el capitán y el hechizo sólo funciona con un tipo de letra- lo riño

Ron se vuelve a sentar, con cara de niño al que se le niega un capricho.

_Yo soy la princesa_

_La del cuento de hadas_

-Gracias Hermione- me dice Harry

_Que por fin se va a despertar._

-Anda, ve antes de que me arrepienta

Él me sonríe y se va.

_Y tú eres el héroe_

_De las mil y un batallas_

_Ayúdame que me puedes salvar._

Ejejejejeje, sé que está terriblemente corto, pero si le pongo más se verá muy rebuscado. Obviamente le cambie un poco la letra para que quedara mejor y más entendible (solamente la parte de:_ Que por fin se va a despertar _XD). Espero que le hayan entendido, porque creo que me quedo algo raro, aún soy nueva en esto de los song-fics, apenas es mi tercero.

Bueno, creo que no hay mucho que explicar, y tampoco me voy a poner de nuevo con mi explicación de "qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina" (para más información, leer "Un papel y un bolígrafo", sólo las notas finales). Cuídense y **crucen** a ambos lados antes de **mirar** la calle.

Atte:

Kellyween de Lioncourt

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

P.D. ¡Cierto!, estoy planeando hacer una segunda parte de este fic, sólo será complementaria y se va a llamar "Dime que no", de seguro la conocen, y narrara que es lo que piensa Harry…

20/10/07

1:28pm

"Para ti. Si te has quedado junto a Harry hasta el mismísimo FINAL." J.K. Rowling


End file.
